Hiro Sarashina
Hiro Sarashina is one of the selectable characters in Love Letter from Thief X. He's responsible for appraising the art for the Black Foxes and also the youngest member. Background He is the master of disguise in the Black Foxes and has an IQ of 180. He comes from a family of appraisers so in addition to his multiple skills, he is able to confirm the authenticity of the targeted artworks. He has a younger twin sister named Seiko, who has a job of being a top hostess and sometimes helps him gather information. She doesn't officially know that Hiro is a member of the Black Foxes, but there are hints that she does seem to suspect he is. As you and Hiro grow closer together, he reveals that his parents are famous and they travel all over the world for work. In the beginning, Hiro, Seiko and their parents have a strained relationship with each other, as the parents aren't there for their children. At one point, Hiro considers his parents' marriage a "marriage of convenience" as they compete and argue with one another but don't ever get divorced. Hiro also confesses to you that his parents may be the cause for his playboy habits because he considered their relationship to be what love was supposed to be like. Appearance Hiro has strawberry blonde hair in a stylish cut, light brown eyes, and often wears earrings. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' He wears a white t-shirt that says "POKERFACE" in pink and pink and purple abstract designs, a black and gray stripped cardigan, black jeans, and black combat boots. He also wears two necklaces; One is black with little beads and the other is gold. **In substories, Hiro wears a pink hoodie with a gray vest and blue jeans with his signature necklaces. *'Mission Attire:' He wears a black jacket and fingerless gloves, gray army pants and black above ankle boots that tend to have a lot of laces. On missions, where Hiro must pose as a woman he wears a red halter dress with silver, beaded necklaces and hair extensions that match his natural hair color. He also wears red nail polish. When posing as a security guard, Hiro wears a green colored uniform with a red armband and hat. *'Winter Attire:' Coming soon... Personality Hiro is a playboy, who uses women as pawns to gather information that he wants and he tends to tease you constantly and calling you "cute". He is smart and good at disguises . At first, he doesn't want you to fall in love with him since, according to him, it's a "pain in the ass", but when he eventually falls in love with you. He does feel hurt whenever you regard his actions as his playboy habits. As the stories continue and you and Hiro get to know each other better, Hiro displays his love and affection openly for you, even in front of the other Black Foxes. Hiro always puts you first and thinks of your well-being and safety above his own. More coming soon.... Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... Epilogue Coming soon... Sequel Coming soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming soon... The Proposal Coming soon... An Engaging Mission Coming soon... Licensed to Wed Coming soon... The Wedding Coming soon... Trivia *He likes to give the other members of Black Fox nicknames. For example, he calls Takuto "Takkun", Kenshi "Kenny", and Riki "Rikkun". He used to call Atsumu "Tsumie" before the Black Foxes, now he calls him "Boss". *Hiro can speak German, English, French and Tagalog. *He can name all 12 apostles featured in Leonardo da Vinci's painting "The Last Supper". Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Hiro Sarashina Category:Characters Category:Thief Category:Student Category:Artist Category:Born in March Category:Pisces Sign Category:Multilingual Category:Ladies' man Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type AB